


Way of Life

by Stunner76



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Han Jumin After Ending (Mystic Messenger), Han Jumin Bad Ending (Mystic Messenger), Han Jumin's Route, Light Bondage, Mild Painplay, Name-Calling, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-24 19:55:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20020132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stunner76/pseuds/Stunner76
Summary: This is literally just shameless smut. I put as many tags as I could think of.





	Way of Life

"You've been a bad girl."

My heart sank when Jumin shut the bedroom door and locked it behind him.

I couldn't remember anything I'd done but he always said I was too impulsive. And it was true - I couldn't seem to help myself.

"I'm sorry," I said immediately, even if I couldn't remember what I'd done. It was always the best way to start. "I won't do it again."

"Down." That was all Jumin had to say. I sank to my knees, hands resting on my bare thighs, shoulders back, gaze fixed on the carpet. Jumin had taught me this. He had taught me everything. 

The leash snapped onto my collar - my only adornment - with a resounding click. My body reacted instantly. My nipples formed tan, ridged peaks while anticipation forced a leak, like a hairline crack in a dam. The trickle between my legs would eventually threaten to flood. It was only a matter of time.

I was going to be punished, and although I knew I wasn't supposed to like it - I did.

"You enjoy my new toy, don't you?" A surge of shame seared my cheeks.  _ Now I remembered.  _

Jumin had purchased a large sex toy, one with a saddle. It had attachments. They buzzed like a thousand bees making sweet honey deep inside me. We'd used it once and it had felt so good, I couldn't help trying it out myself while he was on a business trip. 

I thought I had been careful. How did he know? "I can smell your cunt." Jumin yanked the leash, lifting my face. "Even when you wash it off, kitten, I can smell you."

He pulled me across our large bedroom and I crawled after him. The machine was on the floor. I noticed he'd put a different attachment on it - for double penetration. I winced, but knew better than to object when Jumin lubed up the dildos and ordered me to climb on.

They were cold and it was hard to maneuver to get them both to slide in, but I managed. He used a foot pedal controller, starting the motor purring, and I began to purr right along with it. The dildo in my pussy whirred softly, vibrating and turning at the same time. The one in my ass just hummed deeply, making me moan.

"Suck." I knew what to do. I released his cock from his trousers and worked him into my mouth. The machine shuddered between my legs as I whimpered. Rocking and rubbing my clit along the ribbed, silicone surface.

"Dirty whore." He thrust deeper into my mouth, making me choke on it. "You love having all those holes filled, don't you?"

I flushed scarlet, nodding, admitting my humiliation. The heat of my shame only fueled the flames that licked fiercely between my legs. "Let's try these on for size."

I didn't stop sucking as Jumin reached into his shirt pocket but I did cry out when he attached a clamp to my throbbing nipples. First one, then the other. They but into my flesh, a sharp sting that built to a slow, steady burn. He was watching me writhe on the machine. "Keep sucking." 

The new sensation had distracted me and I went back to work, using just my mouth, the way he'd taught me, following his lead when he wanted to fuck my throat more deeply. Jumin's foot worked the pedal, kicking the machine up a notch, making me twist and thrash, caught somewhere in a tortuous quagmire of both pleasure and pain.

I avoided his gaze, trying to keep my feelings hidden, not quite understanding them myself. But they tasted delicious. Sweet with just a hint of smugness.

Did Jumin really believe this was  _ punishment? _

"You're not allowed to come yet, kitten. Not until I say." He slipped one hand under my long hair, making a fist. I nodded, swallowing around his length. I knew that.  _ "No matter what I do." _

I groaned as he tilted my head back, shoving his cock in to the base. Forcing me to take it, to taste the bitterness of this punishment deep in my throat. There was a diabolical method to his madness after all. I had defied my master on this machine and now he was going to torture me with it.

My pussy dripped wildfire as he pressed the foot pedal, taking me higher still. My nipples had gone blessedly numb, but my breasts felt heavy, too full, ripe and ready to burst with feeling. I didn't know how long I could stand it. 

Jumin was the epitome of control, even though my saliva coated his length and I swallowed his cock as fast as I could. Watching my face, he somehow caught every little change in my expression and adjusted the settings accordingly, pushing me -forward, back, forward, back - until I thought I'd go mad with desire. 

"M-master!" I gave up, pressing my cheek to his belly. I only called him that when we were here like this, after he'd ordered me down. "Please…" I begged, needing the release he kept just out of my reach.

"Not yet." Jumin toyed with the chain between the nipple clamps, tugging them gently, making my hips buck. I gave in, submitting to his will, continuing to fight the rising tide. My limbs trembled with the effort. "Stroke it."

My hand moved, the tip of him wet with precome, making it an easier slide. He grunted and moves closer, aiming for my breasts. "Are you ready, kitten?"

"Oh yes, please!" I arched, pleading with my eyes. He tugged on the chain, a slow, steady tension, pulling. I gasped, feeling it in my clit somehow as the nipple clamps slid off with a hot, stinging pop, my breasts coming alive, a sudden inferno of sensation. 

"Now." He commanded.

I surrendered. My body wracked with my climax, convulsing uncontrollably with one final, blissful release. Jumin thrust into my hand with a deep, determined roar, splashing my tender breasts with liquid fire, burning my throbbing nipples with his heat. I cried out in pleasure and pain, completely his.

He turned off the machine. I whimpered, leaning forward on it, still shivering. Then he unhooked the leash from my collar. "Up."

I went to him, whispering his name - not  _ 'Master' _ now, but always Master even if I wasn't saying it - as he cuddles me in the crook of his arm. Jumin led me to the bed and cleaned me up. We rested, quiet, the room filled with the musky scent of our sex. I loved the smell of us together. 

"You like my new toy?"

I smiled, half delirious from such intense sensation. "I'll say."

"Perhaps you'd like permission to use it when I'm gone?"

Eagerly I nodded. "Yes! Please. May I?"

Jumin kissed the top of my head, breathing me in. "All you had to do was ask."

I bent my repentant head, resting it against his heart, a silent apology. In that moment, I knew this was what I needed. What I was born for. I loved it - and I loved him. Beyond sex. Or words. Or even life.

Jumin was my life.

This was our way of life.

And neither of us would have it any other way.


End file.
